Persatuan Pelajar Konoha
by DL.Deans
Summary: Kata si Ketua PPK se-kampus Suna, Sakura ini gemesin banget. Badannya agak berisi, rambutnya pirang kemerahan (jadi keliatan merah semu-pink), dan mukanya imut-imut bule gitu! Waw! / "Gue sih mau aja sama dia, tapi dianya?" / "JADI SI BULE MANTANNYA SASUKE!" / "Yaelah Sas, jauh-jauh kuliah di luar negeri ketemunya sama mantan." / Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi buat acara orientasi lima hari kedepan, selama acara kalian harus tetep _in-group form_ ya!"

"Yaaa!"

.

.

.

( **C) masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning: NON-BAKU, typos, OOC, etc.**

 **Don't like don't read, be a smart reader please:))**

 **.**

.

.

 _You've been warned guys_

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang panas...

"Yang itu tuuhh, yang di grup si Sasuke." Kata Suigetsu si gigi runcing. Mulutnya maju-maju memberi isyarat pada teman disebelahnya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke, si ganteng rambut hitam.

"Ah yang mana sih, Sui?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. "Oooh! Yang bule itu ya? _Njir_ cakep banget."

"Hahahay gua bilang juga apa. Deketin ah~"

.

BLETAK!

.

"Sembarangan kalo ngomong!"

Botol AKuAh penuh mendarat dengan semburna di kepala Suigetsu, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Karin si pacar. Pacaranya Suigetsu, si Karin ini pentolannya angkatan mereka. Sikapnya yang galak-galak cemburuan ini lah yang bikin Suigetsu suka.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang suka nih, yang tadi diomongin Kiba dan Suigetsu itu anak baru dari grup L, namanya Haruno Sakura. Dari hari pertama " _Orientation Week_ " khusus untuk _International Student_ di _University of Sunagakure_ , si Sakura ini sudah jadi bahan omongan senior, soalnya dia cantik banget. Asli!

Kalau kata Naruto si Ketua Persatuan Pelajar Konoha (PPK) se-kampus Suna, Sakura ini gemesin banget. Badannya agak berisi, rambutnya pirang kemerahan (jadi keliatan merah semu- _pink_ ), dan mukanya imut-imut bule gitu! Waw!

 _Gemesin banget, sayang gue udah ada pacar hahahah._ Batin si Naruto.

"Muka lo jelek banget asli." Kata Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu sambil ketawa gaje.

"Ck! Tau deh yang ganteng." Nyinyir si Naruto. "Eh! Sas, lo dapet kesempatan emas nih Sas. Liat tuh Sakura anak grup lo, beeuh gilak."

"Kesempatan apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik sinis ke Naruto. Yhaa... Sasuke ganteng sih. Banget malah. Tapi sinisnya itu loh mz plis deh-_-

"Deketin lah Sas! Wah gak sia-sia gue nyeret lo ikut jadi pembimbing. Akhirnya gue nemu cewek buat lo pdkt-in."

"Nar..." ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. Tiba-tiba aura-nya berubah jadi serius, Naruto pun menatap Sasuke.

"Gue sih mau aja sama dia, tapi dianya?"

"Coba dulu, Sas! Lo ini ganteng iya, pinter iya, uang? Semua orang juga tau lo tajirnya kayak apa. Masa' Sakura ngga mau sih." Tegas Naruto. Err perlu dicatat ya, pacarnya Naruto itu cewek hehe.

"Udah pernah." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Hah?! Terus?!" Si Naruto melotot.

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Gue diputusin."

"HAH?!"

* * *

"Jadi, Sakura kamu ada turunan err... bule ya?"

Sakura senyum malu-malu. "Umm iya, ibuku Konoha-Amerika kalau ayahku dari Perancis." Empat teman sekelompok Sakura manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Oh begitu, tapi muka kamu masih keliatan orang Konoha-nya ya! Ada keliatan bulenya juga, hehehe cantik deh." Puji Konohamaru si cucu mantan Presiden Konoha, sambil garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang laki-laki menatap Sakura. Yang satu dengan tampang depresi, yang satu lagi dengan tampang _sumpah-gue-gak-nyangka._

 _"_ Ekhm _..."_ Naruto memulai dengan berdeham. "Jadi... Sakura itu mantan lo?"

"Hn."

"Pas?"

"SMA."

"Wow. Lama, Sas?"

"Dua setengah tahun. Dari dia kelas tiga SMP."

Naruto kaget, mulutnya terbuka. "Anjir! Kenapa putussss?"

"Jujur waktu itu emang gua salah banget." Jawab Sasuke, dia nunduk sambil mainin ranting pohon. "Lo tau lah, kalo pacaran lama pasti ada masa-masa bosen. Apalagi Sakura manja banget banyak maunya, ya... Dan gue mulai deh pengen kelonggaran."

Naruto mendengar dengan seksama. Sesekali dia mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke saat Sasuke mengucapkan curhatannya dengan sangat OOC.

"Jadi waktu itu gue cerita lah ke temen, soalnya dia ditanyain Sakura katanya gue jadi cuek." Sasuke menghela napas. "Eh tau-nya Sakura ada dibelakang gue waktu itu. Dan gue baru sadar dia ada, pas banget sebelum gue bilang ke temen gue kalo gue masih sayang banget sama dia. Anjir kacau."

"Terus? Putus?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk lesu. Melihat Sasuke lesu, Naruto jadi kasihan. Tiba-tiba ide yang-katanya-cemerlang pun hinggap di otaknya.

.

"YOSHAAA!" Teriaknya sambil berdiri. Semua orang langsung kaget dan menatap Naruto.

"Tenang aja, Sas! Sebagai ketua PPK yang baik, gue bakalan bantu lo balikan sama Sakura!"

"EHHH?!" Seru semua orang kaget. Sasuke cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"JADI SI BULE MANTANNYA SASUKE?!"

"AAAA KOKOROQU."

"Yaelah Sas, jauh-jauh kuliah di luar negeri ketemunya sama mantan."

.

 _Ketua sih ketua, tapi otaknya dikit banget._ Gumam Sasuke.

* * *

End!

Allo'! Belakangan lagi suka fic-fic ringan non-baku nih hehe jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat satu yay! Jadi ini acc saya untuk post fic. Kalau review fic orang biasanya saya gak login (anon) tapi pake username lain haha~ okay terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca :D

.

*ps: PPK itu pelesetannya PPI haha


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokoknya untuk _outbond_ besok dateng sebelum jam 8 yaa!"

"Yaa."

.

.

.

( **C) masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning: NON-BAKU, typos, OOC, etc.**

 **Don't like don't read, be a smart reader please:))**

 **.**

.

.

 _You've been warned guys_

.

.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan konoha ( _The Will of Fire_ ) diikuti dengan lagu kebangsaan Suna ( _Bless my Deserted Land_ ) upacara pagi 'pun selesai dan para keluarga baru PPK US mulai berkumpul dengan kakak-abang pembimbingnya untuk mendengar intruksi kegiatan hari ini.

"Lo inget kan apa yang gue bilang semalem?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke tepat sebelum Sasuke menghampiri grupnya.

"Hn."

"Apa coba?"

"Jangan cuek, jangan judes, jangan jaim."

"Pinter!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Semangat Sas!"

* * *

Acara _Outbond_ akhirnya dimulai, anak-anak baru Universitas Suna mulai menyebar di area _Oasis_ untuk mendatangi pos-pos yang sudah siap. _Outbond_ ini sebenarnya adalah acara rutin PPK setiap tahun ajaran baru. Tujuannya supaya semua anak Konoha bisa saling kenal dan menjalin rasa kekeluargaan yang kuat. Karena saat jauh dari rumah, teman satu negara itu adalah harta yang paling berharga. :')

Tapi namanya juga remaja, acara yang begini malah jadi ajang modus. Contohnya ya si Sasuke kita ini. Saat pembimbing kelompok lain jalan di depan, Sasuke malah asyik sendiri jadi ekor. Alesannya yaa apalagi kalau bukan Sakura.

Nomor _student identity_ Sakura ada di urutan paling belakang, jadi saat baris Sakura juga harus di belakang. Dan Sasuke tau banget banget kalau Sakura itu paling gak suka kalau harus jalan di belakang, apalagi di tempat panas seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun tempat _outbond_ -nya di _Oasis_ tapi tetep aja Suna itu kan gurun. Dan Sasuke paham banget kalau Sakura itu paling musuhan sama panas, buktinya dari raut muka-nya aja kelihatan jelas kalau Sakura mulai bete.

Melihat itu, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk jalan di sebelah-mantan-gadisnya ini.

"Beb, kamu—"

"—Sakura, bang."

Sasuke berdehem. Dalam hati dia malu abis karena keceplosan manggil Sakura dengan panggilan sayangnya dulu waktu mereka pacaran.

"Sakura, kamu gak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam hati dia ketar-ketir sendiri diperhatiin sama abang-mantan-nya ini. Walaupun putusnya sudah satu tahun tapi yaaa... tetap saja.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu menunduk.

"Gak apa-apa kok."

"Hn. Kalau capek atau pusing bilang aku, ok?"

"Woy, Sas! Maju lu sini. Asik ngobrol aja dari tadi." Panggil Kiba si senior bertato. Ternyata, kelompok Sasuke sudah sampai di pos pertama. Mereka pun mengahampiri Kiba si penjaga pos, lalu berbaris dan mulai menyanyikan yel-yel.

Tiba-tiba semua senior jadi berkumpul mengelilingi kelompok L. Ada yang bersiul-siul, ada juga yang nangis di pojokan (fans Sasuke).

"Oke. Langsung aja yaa ke tantangannya. Jadi, sekarang gue bakalan milih salah satu anggota. Nah anggota ini harus tau siapa nama kakak atau abang yang gue tunjuk." Kiba menyeringai. "Kalo gak bisa jawab. Gue hukum."

Kiba mondar-mandir sambil merhatiin anak-anak kelompok L. Sebenernya _outbond_ ini bukan acara orientasi nyeremin kayak di Konoha, tapi kalau abang seniornya tatoan (apalagi di muka) 'kan serem juga:(

"Yang mana nih, geng?"

"Yang cewek! Pilih yang cakep! Hahahaha."

Tiba-tiba handphone Kiba berdering. Setelah melihat handphone-nya, Ia melihat kearah Naruto yang lagi nyengir lebar sambil mengacungi jempol.

"Hoo... asik kali ya kalau yang paling belakang maju." Ucap Kiba sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang gelagapan karena disuruh maju.

"Sekarang gue mau lo jawab pertanyaan gue. Jawab yang kenceng ya." Kata Kiba, lalu ia menarik Sasuke supaya Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Ini namanya siapa?"

"Bang Sasuke, bang." Jawab Sakura.

"Jurusan?"

"I _nternational Business Management_ , bang."

"Bagus. Sekarang coba sebutin siapa nama mantannya Sasuke."

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

.

"EHEM! CIE CIEEEEEEE."

Suasana pun langsung riuh, ada yang bersiul-siul ada juga yang sampe dorong-dorong Sasuke supaya deketan sama Sakura. Sasuke nya sih cuek bebek aja sambil masa muka datar kayak biasa, sedangkan Sakura-nya sudah memerah dari ujung kaki sampai telinga.

"Kok diem dek? Gue itung sampe tiga nih ya. Satu... dua... tiga! Yak _punishment time_!"

Senior-senior yang berkumpul bersorak lagi, teman se-kelompok Sakura cuma bisa memandang temannya dengan tatapan bingung dan kasihan.

"Enaknya hukum apa ya..." Kiba mengurut-ngurut dagunya sambil berpirikir.

Tiba-tiba si ketua PPK kita lompat kedepan dan berteriak.

"SURUH TEMBAK AJA KIB!"

Sasuke melotot. _Sialan si dobe, gak bilang dia kalo rencananya bakal gini._

* * *

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangaaaat panjang buat Sakura. Mulai dari panas-panasan, dikerjain senior, dan lagi... di tembak abang mantan. Yang terakhir itu, bikin hati Sakura dagdigdug banget! Yah walaupun bohongan, sih. Tapi kalau harus jujur Sakura sendiri sebenernya belum bisa move-on dari Sasuke...

Sakura juga tau kok sebenernya kalau Sasuke lagi berusaha deketin dia lagi. Itu bukan yang pertama kali-nya setelah mereka putus. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura masih galau. Takut kalau Sasuke gak serius dan akhirnya kejadian yang dulu terulang.

.

"Saki?"

Sakura yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba sadar karena ada yang memanggil. Dan ternyata, itu Sasuke!

Sasuke turun dari motornya, dan duduk disebelah Sakura yang sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Sendirian aja?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura ngangguk sambil mainin buku-buku jarinya.

"... Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Sakura menoleh kaget dan menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Mau, ya?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Mata hitamnya menatap mata emerald Sakura penuh keyakinan. Akhirnya, Sakura pun mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke seneng banget sampai rasanya mau lompat. Duuuuhh.

Dengan buru-buru dia melepas jaket hijau tua-nya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sakura. "Pake jaket aku, angin sore di Suna lumayan dingin soalnya."

"Oh iya, kamu pake helm yang ini aja." Sasuke memberi Sakura helm biru tua yang tadi dia pakai. "Yang oren itu punya si Naruto. Rambut dia bau."

Sakura terkikik kecil mendengar candaan Sasuke. "Umm... makasih ya bang."

Sasuke cuma tersenyum hangat membalasnya. Lalu kemudian dia menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Asrama kamu dimana, beb?"

 _Anjir! Gue salah lagi!_

"Aku nggak di asrama, bang. Di _Uni apartment."_

Diem-diem Sasuke bersyukur, karena Sakura gak protes lagi waktu Sasuke manggil pake panggilan sayangnya dulu. Dan perjalanan menuju _Uni apart_ pun terasa lambat dan menyenangkan bagi dua sejoli ini. Setelah sampai, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan motornya di basement.

"Makasih ya bang udah dianter." Kata Sakura sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit. Walaupun Sasuke mantannya tapi posisi Sakura sekarang tetap saja juniornya, jadi dia tetap ingin sopan.

"Yap. _Slow_ aja. Kamar nomor berapa?"

"212. Eh tapi aku masuk sendiri aja bang gak apa-apa kok."

"Udah, sekalian kok."

Sesampainya di depan kamar 212 Sasuke tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Sakura. Mata-nya menatap Sakura dengan intens, Sakura yang ditatap cuma bisa menunduk dan melihat kedua tangannya yang digenggam lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Saki," Sasuke memulai. "Aku... Aku cuma mau minta maaf. Aku salah dan aku tau, aku juga tau kalau kamu pasti kecewa banget. Tapi kamu harus tau, kalau dari dulu sampai sekarang perasaan aku gak pernah berubah. Dan aku pengen kamu tau, kalau tadi yang di pos-nya Kiba itu aku serius."

Sakura terdiam sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. Lalu setelah itu Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Aku minta waktu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih mau lihat apa Sasu serius atau nggak, jadi selama itu tolong berusaha."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, sedikit banyak ia tau kalau Sakura pasti bilang begitu. Tetapi dibalik kata-kata itu, Sasuke juga bisa melihat peluang besar yang Sakura buka untuknya.

Kemudian Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala gadisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

"Oh iya beb, kalau kamu perlu apa-apa hubungi aku aja. Kamarku di 312."

* * *

Haiii, im back wkwk gak nyangka tulisan di sela-sela kesibukan pre-final exam ini lumayan banyak respondnya:')) Di chapter ini, saya lebih fokus ke Sasuke dan Sakura dan mungkin humornya sedikit off jadi tolong maafkeun:')

terimakasih untuk yang review, yang log-in sudah saya balas lewat pm:

fransiskasara33, goodbye summer, Harusasu14, Kazama Sakura, sjxjs, meisya, glow, guest, Queenkylie, , aeggyo, fujiwaraa, Eastdndn, RAN UCHIDA, Jeyhwasukasasu23, Deauliaas, suket alang alang

Terimakasih jugaa untuk yang nge-fav dan follow:

Aikaa-chan, Yulina230, Snow flowers, Drisana620, NdaYamada, Anastasya Haruno, Echy AppleBlue, ItaIzu's Lover, LavRyIte, Miss Divania Cherry, Niayuki, Sa'adah337, comet cherry, finfinys, kirirei, kyouyaafuku, lufisa.2502, xxkyhn03

Hope you enjoy this one! Apa harus saya lanjut atau stop disini aja? Let me know! :D

best regards,

.

Ps: untuk lagu kebangsaan saya buat pake bahasa inggris karena... itu sih yg ada di otak saya waktu itu-_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Shasyuu:3**

Shasyuu:3 : Yaudah, tidur gih udh malem.

Sakura: Blm bisa tdr :'(( masi nugas _read._

.

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto.**

 **warning: NON BAKU, typos, OOC, etc**

 **Dont like, dont read. Be smart reader, please:))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You've been warned guys.**

 **.**

.

"Huaaaah... Capek," Sambil guling-guling di kasur Sakura mengeluh. Dari jam sepuluh sampai jam satu malam tugasnya belum juga selesai. _Pedahal 'kan aku udah ngantuk... Coba ini di rumah, ada Mami sama kak Sasori pasti dibantuin. Kalau ada Papa sama kak Gaara juga pasti dibantuin._

Sambil cemberut akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan tugasnya. Maklum Sakura itu anak bungsu, anak perempuan satu-satunya juga—dua kakaknya cowok—jadi dia paling dimanja. Di Suna itu pengalaman pertamanya tinggal sendiri. Sakura masih belum bisa adaptasi kalau disini apa-apa gak ada yang bantu, beda sama di rumah.

KRUUUK

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, Sakura turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meja makan kosong. Lalu, dibukanya kulkas. Kosong juga.

"HUAA Mamiii aku laper."

Sambil menahan perut dan air mata, Sakura membuka iPhune baru-nya. Dan memfoto kulkas kosongnya, lalu menambahkan _caption: ' #prayformyhungrytummy (cry)(cry)'_

Lalu, _upload!_

 _._

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Sakura sudah mulai lupa kalau dia sedang lapar. Kurang dari lima persen lagi tugasnya juga sudah selesai, tinggal kurang _conclusion_. Baru saja Sakura menaruh laptop dan bersiap tidur, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura ada yang ngetuk.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!

Ngetuk pintunya keras banget, gak selow lagi. Sakura jadi takut sendiri kalau itu makhluk yang suka iseng. Tapi karena berisik dan gak berenti-berenti Sakura-pun membuka pintu.

Betapa kagetnya dia!

.

.

.

.

Di luar, berdiri Uchiha Sasuke. Bawa sekotak _Dice's Pizza_ , satu buket bunga mawar biru— _btw_ , bunganya gede banget—Dan selimut ungu tua yang keliatannya lembuut dan nyaman. Perlu catatan sekarang adalah jam setengah tiga pagi.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit keras. Sasuke kaget, "Ra? Kenapa kok teriak?"

"Sasuuuu, tau aja aku laper iiiih." Sakura menerjang Sasuke, dan memeluknya. Sasuke menghela napas lega. _Kirain kenapa_.

Lalu Sakura mengangkat iPhune-nya dengan heboh. "Aku _snapgram_ dulu ya. Coba kamu tutupin muka kamu dong pake bunganya. Iya, geser dikit lagi. Oke oke."

Lalu dia menambahkan _caption_ : 'Peka banget sih _(love)(love)_ makasiii pizzanya, bunganyaa suka deh hehe. _Luvyou._ '

Lalu, _upload_!

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, sejumlah followers Sasuke di _Instugram_ dibuat iri dengan _snapgram_ yang berisi foto Sasuke yang sedang mencium puncak kepala Sakura yang tertidur di pelukannya, sambil bergelung dengan selimut ungu tua yang lembut— _fyi,_ itu selimut kesukaan Sasuke.

Dengan caption: ' _ilysm'_

.

.

.

 _ **Uzumaking** replied to your story:_

 **Uzumaking:**

HAHA budak cinta

 **UCHSasuke:**

Bacot

 **Uzumaking:**

IH TEME

Sm gebetan doang baiknya

Sm temen aja jutek mampus _seen_

.

.

.

END

.

Sooooo sorry for this—extremely—late update hehe akhirnya saya menginjakkan kaki di tanah air tercinta jd lupa deh segala urusan (alesan)(cry). Untuk chapter tiga ini, saya munculin Saku yey! Jadi ini semua anggap aja terjadi dua atau tiga hari setelah kejadian di episode 2~

Thankyou veryveryvery much untuk yg sudah mendukung dengan membaca (silent reader and all), yg mereview, mem-favourite, dan follow.

Guest, stareu, Enigmalios Lotus, matarinegan, Nita Shuhei, sjxjs, fujiwaraa, beepbeep , Fairyska-chan , Nisakuraaa , williewillydoo, KujyoNozara, PantatAyam BerJidatLebar, Park Ashel , sofi asat, blackchiatto , Guest, Kazama Sakura , LavCheIte , AnnaSeed, bilaaaharuno, Sa'adah337 , Dark Sakura, Niayuki, Jey Raven Blossom, , Luca Marvell , ceexia , chinthaa , Deauliaas, AnnaSeed, Annis874, Aquiline Cuppa, bilaaaharuno, chineechaan, comet cherry, DaunTehPilihan, deraa uchiha, Drisana620, Echy AppleBlue, EnurSuki, fadiazzhra, Fairyska-chan, finfinys, goodbye summer, Harun0 Laily, ItaIzu's Lover, Jey Raven Blossom, Jun30, kirirei, kouyaafuku, LavCheIte, Lourencia953, lufisa.2502, matarinegan, Miss Divania Cherry, Miss Pandaa, NdaYamada, Niayuki, Park Ashel, POKETTO, Sa'adah337, sjxjs, Snow Flowers, tawr, , xxkyhn03, restuputri459, Aikaa-chan, Yulina230, Snow flowers, Drisana620, NdaYamada, Anastasya Haruno, Echy AppleBlue, LavRyIte, comet cherry, finfinys, kirirei, kyouyaafuku, lufisa.2502, Aquiline Cuppa daisaki20 daflyingdutchmanx The Spring, Torao Ren, Yulia230, anrsh, siswa, Lourencia953, LavCheIte - maaf ya kl ada yg ketinggalan hehe

Sampai bertemu di another light and conflict-less story! Bye bye~


End file.
